User talk:Koenachtig
Featured Article You seem to be an active user. I need your opinion on what article should be featured, reply here, Cheers! --Orangitu 09:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Worms: Reloaded Featured! Thanks for your opinion. --Orangitu 00:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The Worms Wiki Adopting? You can do it here: Community Central: Adoption Requests. This wiki has been inactive and i think it needs an admin like you. BTW, if you did become a bureaucrat, could you raise me to an admin? I wanted to do something about the logo. I can't adopt this wiki, since i'm not eligible to adopt: I have founded another wiki in the last 60 days. Orangitu 01:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Worms Wiki Thanks for the message, I see. You're a good contributor and an editor. I think you are the most active user. I've got a link for you to adopt this wiki, Community Central: Adoption Requests. You can request administrator and bureaucrat rights. I don't really know how to use administrator and bureaucrat rights so that is why I ask you to become it. Drakez 02:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Opinion You're welcome for your reply on Worms Wiki, I appreciate you becoming bureaucrat and it is very excellent but sometimes the Wikia staff won't give you rights for unknown reasons. Other than that, we could spread the message on contributing this wiki so that the Worms wiki will be having more active users and even more active. There is a large risk if you spread the message, it will attract trolls who will spoil the wiki. If Worms wiki becomes popular so there might be a featured user of the month. Drakez 07:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No subject Well, you could try to adopt this wiki. I will also contribute, but mostly to Worms: Reloaded related pages, as I have bought the game. I've been editing since 2008, so I have some experience. ShadoW 09:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for the welcome back message. I did have a nice vacation. P.S: I wonder why the wikia staff hasn't replied to your request, It's been 5 days already. Orangitu 10:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey, Looks like the guys at wikia approved your adoption request! Could you pls make me an admin? Orangitu 09:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll be looking forward to that --Orangitu 10:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I've sent the request on the admin page, I'll wait for your respond. --Orangitu 02:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hi, Just wanna ask why have you been inactive for the last few days? I'll wait for your response. Orangitu 06:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Worms-Reloaded.de http://worms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ProblemReports/37400 I think a partnership will be good. If we work together, maybe more users would visit the wiki. But the decision is up to you. Orangitu 06:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :We'll discuss this later, i'm currently having an exam. I'm only allowed to use the computer for 5 minutes or so. --Orangitu 04:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Looks like you're back editing. Hope the sickness wasn't too bad. Orangitu 07:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki I don't think a wiki on an external server would be necessary. People know wikis by the name wikia, if we host another wiki, there will be a competition on pageviews, and sooner or later somebody else will adopt this wiki. Well, but that's just my opinion. As for my steam account, it's a long story. I don't have one. Hope you're ok with this Orangitu 14:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Knowe386 I'm here concerning Knowe386 he's been making page that's useless and pages with false info like Worms mega armageddon i tried googling it but there's nothing about it 11:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Yoo Koen, firstly, I really have been practically abandoning this wiki, and I would like to apologize for that. Visiting after a time of inactivity, I feel that some parts of this wiki is outdated. I felt like the logo I made looked pretty bad by now, especially because it was made at a time when I was stil new to digital artworks (not to mention bad english, but that's another story XD). So, I tried to make this experimental new wordmark for our wiki. How do you like it? Please let me have your opinion on it, would be appreciated. <3 -- Orangitu | Talk 18:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I can agree that this wiki's pages are a bit messy. I've spent the last few hours reading trough, and correcting some. :The suggestion of a new logo came after a saw the main pages of other wikis, was the least I can do. :Overall, I think a new design would be great, especially for the main page (which I made.. :P). We just need something to base it on. I'd be delighted to make some of the images, if needed. :-- Orangitu | Talk 21:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC)